Second Heart
by Shi no Tenshi 902
Summary: Sasuke's a lonely business man who has taken his mother's words to heart. Looking for his second heart. SasuNaru. Shouta. One-shot.


D-Claimer: I own nothing, save for the labtop I'm writing on. Actually, not even that is mine...it's on loan to me...

Anyways, this was a story written based on a quote I was given and told to do a story on. Thus, this came out. Ahh, I'm not sure if I like this story or not, but it was a fun write either way. Have fun reading.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was a very wealthy man. He owned the majority of the overseas export companies, lived in a manor that could have been a castle in its own rights, and was a walking Adonis with his coal black hair, liquid night eyes, and a face to die for. It didn't help that his flawless pale complexion and tall lean frame never discourage the lookers. He had everything in life that he could have asked for. Except one thing. He was missing a heart. No, he wasn't missing _his _heart, but he was missing _a _heart; for, ever since he was little, Sasuke wholeheartedly believed in a quote he heard from his mother before she died.

"_We were given two hands to hold, two legs to walk, two eyes to see, two ears to hear, but why only one heart? Because the other one was given to someone for us to find." _

Sasuke had his own heart, but he was missing his other heart, the one given to someone else for him to find. His other heart was well hidden and for awhile he thought he would have never find it. However, that was before he found out he was gay. That's right, the man who had virgins falling at his feet to take their virginity and married women who would willingly cheat with their husbands just to have him for an hour were out of luck. And since his bastard of a father was out of the picture -dead thanks to kidney failure from all those late night drinking sessions- Sasuke was free to live his life anyway he pleased.

He didn't care that he was his deceased father's last chance of keeping the Uchiha name alive since his older brother was already dating a half Japanese-half American foreign exchange student, Deidara if he remembered the man's name correctly. Sasuke was not going to risk his chance at finding his other heart for a father that never appreciated him in the first place. He did not want to die lonely.

Sure he came off as a coldhearted bastard most of the time, but what was one to expect from working with politicians and businessmen all day? He was used to people backstabbing him just to get the upper hand and even then, he had a more of a dominate personality. The fact was his dominating personality was more on the sadomasochist side, something which was well hidden from the public. Only his brother and his godfather knew. He needed someone he could control, have power over, yet, at the same time, he needed to be loved unconditional. No matter how he dominated his partner, he needed his other heart to love him after everything was done. Just like he would love his heart.

Something he had yet to find. Until one particular day.

It was the first day of spring and Sasuke had decided to eat his bento box outside during his lunch break. The day was just right for such an occasion. The sun was shining, the temperature was perfect -not too cold, but not hot either- and there were a few puffy white clouds in the sky, hiding some of the beautiful blue of the sky Sasuke enjoyed viewing so much.

For this certain day, Sasuke had chosen to sit and eat his lunch in a secluded garden type area. The place was surrounded by buildings on all sides and it was hard to find the way into the garden if one didn't know where it was located. However, it was worth memorizing the path to get to the hidden park. It was beautiful. Trees spread out periodically and flowers blooming in clusters everywhere. It was a little paradise inside the big city.

Sasuke was half way through with his lunch when he first heard the noise and looked about for the strange sound. When nothing could be found, the Uchiha went back to his food only to be disturbed again by the illusive noise. Once again, the raven tried to locate the source. This time he managed to find the cause of the noise. The bench he was sitting on was resting against a tall skyscraper with an alleyway -not even a foot away- almost hidden by the shadow's cast by the structure.

It was there Sasuke first saw him, sitting next to a box. A boy, who could not have been nine years old, was almost completely hidden by the shadows. Most of the boy's skin was covered in filth and old tattered clothing a few sizes too large for him. What part of his skin that could be seen was a golden color almost and looked so inviting, so warm and soft, yet he seemed so thin and frail. Dirty blond hair went down passed the boy's waist and pooled around him on the ground; nevertheless, the deep pools of sky blue eyes he caught looking towards Sasuke held him captivated. Treasures. Those eyes were true -very blue- treasures.

Seeing the child's eyes were on him, Sasuke smiled slightly and watched as the boy looked slightly startled at the action before burrowing his face into his knees which were pulled so close to his body. It seemed like the child was scared or embarrassed, and normally the Uchiha would have shrugged off the blond haired boy's behavior and continued on with his lunch. However, the child intrigued Sasuke and he found himself walking over to the hunch over form hidden in the shadows.

As if sensing his approach, the boy peeked one blue eye out before burying his face back into his legs when he saw the raven so close to him. His frame started to shake slightly, and distress flowed off of the blond in waves, but never once did he try to run away.

Seeing the child's fright, Sasuke crouched down next to the boy, setting his bento to the side. "It's alright little one, I'm not going to hurt you." the Uchiha spoke gently as if he was approaching a wounded shy animal. Acting very out of character, but the raven felt he must, if not, he would scare the child always.

Sasuke was rewarded when the child stopped his trembling and one of the blue treasures peeked out again. There didn't seem to be anymore fear coming from the blond, yet there was still a barrier of uneasiness between the two. When another blue treasure joined the first and both were looking at him in amazement, the Uchiha realized he was smiling slightly and it seemed to draw out the boy.

"What's your name little one?" the raven asked, keeping his voice soft. The boy appeared surprised at the question and at first, it looked as if he was going to retreat back into himself. The encouraging smile Sasuke gave him made him seemed to change his mind.

"Ha-ha-jime-me-mashite. Wa-wata-shi wa Na-Nami-ka-kaze Na-Naru-ruto de-su. Do-doo-zo yo-ru-sh-iku one-gaishi-ma-su" the child stuttered out, his voice hoarse as if he hadn't used it in a long time. And his name, what an odd name, yet, somehow, it seemed to fit the blond. The blond seemed so formal and welled mannered with his greeting too, which contrasted greatly with his appearances.

"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Uchiha Sasuke desu. Doozo yorushiku onegaishimasu. It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-kun," Sasuke replied in kind. All the while he kept his eyes on Naruto. He did not overlook how those blue treasures strayed constantly towards his side and when the raven followed the line of vision, he found his half eaten lunch. Without a second thought, the Uchiha picked up his forgotten lunch and held it out towards the boy, who eyes never once left the bento box. "Here you go, eat up Naruto-kun."

The blue treasures went wide before two shaky hands reached out and gingerly took the offering. "Domo arigatogozemasu."

Naruto's voice was still slightly harsh, yet the simple words made Sasuke's heart soar with the sincerity behind it, never in his life had he been given such gratitude for something so small. As he watched Naruto eat his lunch slowly with the chopsticks fumbling in his hands, the Uchiha got the privilege to see the boy's face completely. And for the first time, he noticed three birthmarks -some people might have called them scars, but Sasuke could tell the difference. They were definitely birthmarks- on either side of Naruto's cheeks which reminded him of whiskers.

Shifting his position so he was now sitting next to the boy, Sasuke leaned up against the wall, stretching his legs out in front of him. "So Naruto-kun, how old are you?"

"Twelve, " the blond replied politely in between bites. As he took another bite of his food, Naruto didn't notice the disbelieving looking on the older man's face. The Uchiha couldn't imagine the boy was twelve, he did not look his age that was for sure. "How old are you Uchiha-san?" Those innocent blue treasure were looking at him full force, eyes filled with curiosity and Sasuke was losing himself in the color.

"I'm twenty-two," the Uchiha answered, looking towards the wall for he could not bare for those treasures the boy called eyes to stare at him in such a way. Those eyes were going to have him indulging in thoughts that could be considered forbidden if Naruto didn't stop. Hell, the boy probably wasn't aware of what he was doing to the raven. Sasuke needed to get away from the blond soon, unless he found himself doing some actions he might regret later. "So where are you're parents Naruto-kun?"

The sudden stiffness from the child and how he drew back into himself had Sasuke worrying. He could see watery tears form in the blue treasures and it made his heart ache. The Uchiha had thought his companion had completely shut him out once again. Thankfully -for some reason- the blond didn't.

"I don't have any," the sorrowful voice replied, scaring Sasuke a little at how mature Naruto sounded right then.

He knew where this was going, he knew from the moment he first saw the boy. He was just hoping he was wrong. "Guardians?"

"None," the blond said, setting the bento box down in front of him and wrapping his arms around his legs once again.

Swallowing the thick lump in his throat, Sasuke ask the question he was dreading to hear the answer to. "Naruto-kun, where do you live?"

Naruto's face was buried into his arms, but the reply still came. Even if it was just a low whisper, the rave would have caught every word, but he never had to. Naruto only spoke one.

"Here."

Simultaneously, Sasuke's heart shattered at the little boy's words while also filling with a burning hot rage that sent molten lava running through his veins. The next time he spoke, the Uchiha's voice was harsher than he would have liked as his emotions leaked out.

"Not now," Sasuke growled out. However, when he saw Naruto flinch from the rough tone, the man pushed his anger aside before speaking again. "Naruto-kun, from now on, you're going to be living with me. If you would like." The last part was added as an after thought, as to not scare the child.

Those blue treasure were looking up at the Uchiha again, filled with astonishment and trust. "Please?"

"If that is what you wish, Naruto-kun," Sasuke stated as he watched the boy nod his head slowly. He figured the blond found the moment to be surreal, not believing what was happening to him. However, when the tears started to form in his blue treasures, the Uchiha could not keep from pulling Naruto into a lose hug.

And they were his treasures, for the little Namikaze held what Sasuke had been searching for all along. His other heart.

* * *

While Naruto had finished the rest of his lunch, Sasuke had called his secretary, Hinata, and told her to clear the rest of the day's schedule and rearrange his appointments. He would not been in for the rest of the day and possible the rest of the week. After the phone call, the raven took a hold of his treasure's hand and lead him to his black Jaguar.

At first, the boy hadn't wanted to get into the car since he was afraid of getting the clean upholstery dirty. Nevertheless, having persuaded him it was alright, Sasuke drove off to his house. Chidori Manor. Every once in awhile the onyx eyes would wonder off the road for a few seconds to Naruto fidgeting in the passenger's seat beside him. He looked so adorable sitting with his head bowed slightly and a cute little blush on his face.

The container of his other heart was beyond adorable when he got out of the car and step into the driveway and saw Chidori Manor for the first time. The way his eyes lit up and the amazement that crossed Naruto's face made the Uchiha smirk, knowing he had caused the reaction just by showing the boy his house alone. Just wait until he saw the inside.

Unlocking the giant oak doors to the house and stepping inside was a habit for the Uchiha, yet when he realized the blond had not followed, Sasuke turned around and frowned slightly. Naruto was standing in front of the doorway to the house, yet he made no move to cross the threshold. A troubled look had overtaken his features and he looked so scared at the moment. At his appearance alone, Sasuke had wanted to take the boy into his arms again and make everything alright, but he didn't know what was wrong to begin with.

When his treasures flickered across the extravagant hallway and the costly furnishings before catching his own eyes, the Uchiha understood immediately what was wrong. "Don't worry, you won't mess anything up. It's alright to come inside," Sasuke tenderly spoke, yet the boy shook his head negatively. Naruto had already gotten the older man's car dirty just by sitting in it, he was not going to dirty the other's house as well.

Smiling, the Uchiha walked over to the blond and gently picked him up. At the sudden disappearance of the ground beneath his feet, his heart latched his arms around Sasuke's neck and buried his head into the junction of his neck. The raven's arms adjusted to hold the boy under his knees and behind his back to hold Naruto steady as the Uchiha kicked the door shut.

As Sasuke carried him through the house, Naruto's eyes darted around the house, trying to take in everything he saw. The walls were hardwood and the carpets a midnight blue. All the furniture was handmade, years taken to craft such beautiful masterpieces and they were the finest of fine. There were many rooms the blond's eyes could roam across as the raven carried him to their destination, yet what held Naruto's attention when they reached the second floor was the skylight hallway. Looking through it was like looking through the rich side of life, something he hadn't seen in years.

Finally, after losing himself looking through the skylight, Naruto felt the ground beneath his feet as Sasuke set him down. Inspecting the room the raven had taken him in, the young blond found that he was in a pearly-white bathroom which was bigger than a few descant size rooms he had snuck in on cold wet nights. There were the usual faculties any normal bathroom would have, but Naruto was pretty sure the bathtub which looked like it could fit a few adults and the separate glass showroom were things only the rich would have.

Naruto's gaze turned towards his companion questionably.

"I figured, since you were so worried about dirtying everything, you might want to clean yourself up Naruto-kun," Sasuke explained himself and was rewarded with a small smile and a head nod. Getting a positive response, the raven turned towards the large tube and began turned on the water, adjusting the temperature before a thought struck him. "Naruto-kun, could you get me one of those bottles under the sink please?"

"Hai," the small child answered. A second later, the vessel to his second heart was handing him a purple bottle. Taking the bottle while thanking Naruto, Sasuke uncapped the top and poured the contents into the slowly rising water. Bubbles began to form and cover the top surface of the water, all the while, the Uchiha's treasures watched with a delighted shine in his eyes.

Once the bath was full and bubbles were floating around the white-tiled room, Sasuke turned off the water and turned around to tell the boy he could take as long as he wanted in the bath and to call if he needed anything. However, the words caught in his throat when his eyes caught sight of Naruto pulling his tattered clothing over his head. His mouth went dry and he just couldn't tear his eyes away from the tempting sight in front of him.

The bared tan skin exposed to his eyes was almost flawless. Almost, because of the intricate black spiral tattoo and ancient Japanese kanji combined within the design, half hidden underneath the rest of his tattered clothing. He briefly wondered why his other heart had such a tattoo at a young age, but his train of thought were came to a crashing halt when Naruto's hand grabbed a hold of the edges of his pants.

Yet, before Sasuke could see anything else, he forced himself to turn away from the very enticing sight before him. Naruto was still young, and even though in his heart he felt the blond was his other half -his second heart- he did not want to take advantage of the boy. He did not even know what the boy thought of him, they had just met that day after all.

Hearing the waters part and splash gently around the tub, Sasuke involuntary looked over towards the tub where the blond was settling in, most of his body was covered by the bubbly foam spread across the water. When he was comfortable, Naruto picked up a bar of soap and washcloth and started to scrub off the dirt and grim which had been covering his skin for months probably. Knowing he wasn't needed anymore, the Uchiha turned to leave. He didn't get far.

"Sasuke-san," the soft voice called out, hesitating somewhat at the use of his first name. "Please stay." The whispered request floated the room like one of the many bubbles.

Looking back towards his other heart, the raven's confusion clearly showed upon his face. Why did Naruto want him to stay? While he was taking a bath no less? Seeing he had the older man's attention, Naruto looked down at the bubble awkwardly. A barely noticeable blush staining his cheeks.

"I…I don't want to be alone," the blond all but whispered, his eyes downcast so he couldn't see the Uchiha's reaction, but he could see his other heart's reaction. His body became tense and he was depress, but mostly scared. "I don't want you to leave too. I-please stay?" he finished almost dejectedly.

"Alright," Sasuke replied, watching as Naruto peeked up at him with a startled look, but his eyes held gratitude. "I'll stay if that is what you want."

"Hai," the boy said, his body relaxing from his tense state and a smile. His smile seemed to brighten as his eyes closed, shielding Sasuke's treasure from view. "You can join me, Sasuke-san."

The offer stunned the raven at the forwardness, but there was nothing other than sincerity behind the words. Naruto was just trying to return the kindness Sasuke's gave him; and with the boy growing up on the streets, he had to raise himself. Moreover, the blond didn't see anything wrong with his suggestion, it was innocent intentions. Nonetheless, the thoughts running through the Uchiha's head were not pure.

"There is enough room for the both of us." The last part of his other heart's vessel derailed his current train of thought from going further. However, it was too late, the thoughts were already panted in Sasuke's head. He had waited so long to find his second heart and here he was before him, inviting him in, to join him. The alluring sight could not be ignored. Before the Uchiha realized what he was doing, the raven had already shed his clothing and was sliding into the tub on the opposing side of Naruto.

It took all Sasuke had to keep himself from touching the blond boy, he just watched. Watched as his other heart cleaned off the dirt on his body, his long blond hair floating around him waves. Observed the water dripping down his freshly clean chest. But, when Naruto submerged himself underwater to rinse the shampoo out of his hair and reemerged -closer to Sasuke than ever before- the Uchiha could not takes his eyes off his bright blue treasures.

Pale arms wrapped around a tan waist, pulling a yelp of surprise from the younger one as his back came in contact with the older man. "Shh, it's okay, Naruto," Sasuke cooed softly into the vessel of his second heart. His arousal brushed up against the boy's thigh and a gasp echoed in otherwise quiet room. "Just tell me to stop and I will."

He waited until the blond decided, wanting to go further, and when he got his permission -a shake of his head-, Sasuke swiftly turned _his _other heart around so _his_ treasures were visible and kissed him. At first it was soft and gentle, to coax Naruto, reassure him everything was okay. However, as the kiss progressed, the Uchiha's dominating side surfaced and he became rough and more controlling. Better yet, Naruto moaned at the change, encouraging the raven even more.

Thrusting his hips up, Sasuke's fully erected member sought out contact and was rewarded when he brushed up an equally erected cock. The new sensation caused Naruto to pull away as he gasped at the feeling, but Sasuke would have none of that and grabbed the back of his other heart's head and slammed their lips back together. This time, his tongue darted into the open mouth, mapping out his new playground while he continued to grinded his arousal against Naruto's.

When he was satisfied with his findings, the Uchiha broke the kiss and began trusting a bit harder into the blond. "Move, Naruto, move and make us both feel good."

"H-h-hai," Naruto replied panting before following the pale man's commands and set a slow and uneven pace compared to the raven's consistent rapid tempo. His face was a beautiful shade of red, it brought out the blue of his eyes, making him more appealing in Sasuke's eyes. The Uchiha continued to watch the blush on the boy's spread, a little disappointed when his blue treasures were hidden when Naruto closed his eyes, but the view was still wonderful.

Sasuke could feel the coils burning up, preparing for a release, but not yet. He wasn't ready. He had spent years looking for his second heart and he wanted the moment to last, if just for a little bit longer. Sliding his right hand down, across tan skin, and into the water, where the raven's finger found what he was looking for. The slim pale fingers circled around the puckered hole, causing Naruto to squirm in his hold and a growl of displeasure come from the Uchiha.

The squirming immediately stopped, allowing the pleased raven to slip the tip of one of his finger into the tight cavern. However, Naruto could not take the full on slaughter of all the new sensations his body was experiencing because of the Uchiha. It was just too much for him all at once; he couldn't take it.

"Sasuke-san!" Naruto screamed as he came. Some of the blond's semen splashing on both their chests, but most was mixed in with the water. Once spent, the vessel of the Uchiha's second heart slumped on to the pale man's chest. His head resting in the crook of Sasuke's neck where raven could heard his ragged breathing as he came down from his high and his eyes were closed in content.

While the blond was recovering from his orgasm, Sasuke picked up his pace and became more rough in his thrusts. He could feel the heat rising in him and with only one way to free itself, the raven came. The Uchiha tightened his hold around the his second heart reflexively and whispered out the boy's name.

The two rested in the soiled bathwater, recovering from their orgasms and just being in each other's company. Sadly, the moment didn't last. The cream colored door of the bathroom was thrown open, the bang from the door hitting the wall drowned out by the thrilled scream of the new arrival.

"Sasuke~! You'll never guess, but the new _Icha Icha Paradise_ was released today and it's a _Ya~oi!_" exclaimed a masculine voice in a singsong fashion upon entering. The new arrival was a tall man in his thirties, but his silver hair fooled a lot of people into thinking he was older, with bicolor eyes, the right eye being black and the left red. He wore no shoes, just a grey pair pants which seemed to belong to a suit and a nice light green dress shirt. The only odd thing about the man's appearance wasn't the black mask that covered the bottom half of his face and neck, but his giddy demeanor as he held a bright orange book like it was his life. The ranting suddenly stopped when he took notice that the raven was not alone.

"Kakashi," Sasuke breathed out, not at all affected by the man's sudden appearance in his bathroom.

From the raven's relaxed state, the weird man rushing into Sasuke's bathroom completely unannounced seemed as if it was a normal occurrence in Chidori Manor and for all Naruto knew it was. However, to the him, the other man's -Kakashi- sudden appearance scared him. Trying to hide himself from view, the blond clung to the Uchiha's side. He was not that lucky since the scarecrow immediately noticed the golden blond haired boy attached to the pale raven.

"Who do we have here, Sasuke?" the silver haired man ask. His eyes fixated on the blond haired boy molding himself to Sasuke's body, but the growl coming form the Uchiha had Kakashi's bicolor eyes focusing back on the raven as the young man shielded the child with his body.

The snappy comeback which was on the tip of Sasuke's lips was -thankfully for Kakashi's sake- cut off. "You should warn us the next time you have guests over," a rich, elegant voice, much like Sasuke's own, echoed throughout the bathroom as a man walked in behind Kakashi.

The newly arrival looked to be a few years younger than Kakashi, but still older than Sasuke. In fact, he looked a lot like Sasuke, with the same colorings. The only difference was that this man had long hair held back in a lose horsetail and a vertical scar under each eye. He gave off an aura of someone authority, someone to be respected, his designer suit -a burgundy color- and a ruby ring on his left index finger just screamed high class and rank.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce us, otouto?" the man pestered.

Shifting Naruto until his other heart rested comfortably on his lap, Sasuke wrapped his arms protectively around the blond and rested his chin on the smaller's head in a gesture to reassurance.

"Naru-kun, the silver hair pervert is Hatake Kakashi, my godfather, and the other is my older brother, Uchiha Itachi," the younger Uchiha explained to his second heart, ignoring the identified squawk that came from his godfather. "Both of whom are frequent uninvited guest here. Aniki, Kakashi, this is Namikaze Naruto. He'll be living here from now on."

Feeling reassured that they would not cause him any harm -they were apart of Sasuke's family after all- Naruto let himself relax into the peaceful embrace the raven provide. Never once did the blond realize he was slipping into the bliss state of sleep with ease. The act was something he couldn't do normally living on the streets, others would try to take advantage of him and he always had to be on his guard just incase. Usually, he couldn't sleep with other people around; however, with Sasuke it felt different. He knew he was safe and nothing was going to happen to him. He trusted the Uchiha, even with just meeting him.

* * *

Hearing what could only be described as purring, Sasuke looked down into his arms at the slack body and found his treasures hidden from view as the boy slept in his arms. A soft smile graced the man's lips, a gesture which did not go unnoticed by the room's other two occupants who were in awe. Never once had Sasuke willingly showed emotion of such warmth to anyone outside the family, that did not include Fugaku.

Again, Sasuke picked up Naruto bridal style and got out of the bathtub. Not once being ashamed of his current state of nakedness and when Kakashi gleefully tried to point it out to his godson, a harsh glare was directed at him. An underlying threat of severely maiming the silver haired man if he woke up the boy currently in his arms. Silently, the raven bypassed his guest and walked to his bedroom.

A large room decorated with dark blue -almost black walls- with heavy black drapery pulled open to look out the large glass window and a fireplace in front of the bed. All the hardwood furniture was made of mahogany, from the dresser in the corner of the room, to the end table next to the bed, all of it was finally craved out of tropical tree lumber. The hardwood floor was cold on his feet, but Sasuke didn't care as he walked over to his bed, crossing the bearskin rug taking covering the vast majority of the rooms center.

His bed was probably one of his favorite possessions, seeing as he had custom designed the bed himself and had it built by the best carpenter. It was a king-size canopy bed, made out of mahogany with a large head board that had the Uchiha clan crest carved into the middle. Heavy black curtains that matched the drapery over the window tied to the bedpost with red tassels, leaving the elegant dark blue comforter and black silk sheets visible.

Setting his precious heart onto the bed, Sasuke opened up one of the drawers to his dresser and rummaged through the contents, before pulling out a pair of red satin pajamas -though it took him longer to find the shirt since he usually didn't wear shirts to bed- which he had out grown a few years prier but had yet to get rid of. He liked the color too much to throw out the night clothing and at least now they could be used again.

With little difficulty, Sasuke put the too small, too tight pair of pajamas on him on his sleeping second heart, which were too big for the boy and would fall off his shoulders easily. The red color contrasted greatly with the long wet blond hair which was currently spread around Naruto like a halo, dampening the sheets. Not that the Uchiha really cared, the boy looked too cute how he was for him to care.

After pulling the comforter over his sleeping heart, Sasuke untied the curtains on the canopy bed to make sure the sunlight won't get through and wake Naruto. Grabbing some casual clothing, the Uchiha dressed himself and went to go talk to the only people he called family. He needed to talk to them anyways, their questioning looks about his second heart needed to be answered.

The moment he stepped foot downstairs and into his living room, questions assaulted him from his brother and godfather.

"Who is he?" Itachi asked, his eyes narrowed as he looked upstairs where the blond was located. He saw how his brother looked at the child and he wanted to make sure that the boy was not only after his money or part of some kind of plot to ruin his reputation.

"Why is he staying here?" Kakashi asked, just as suspicious as his first godson. Nevertheless, he was hoping the boy was genuinely interested in Sasuke. He had never seen his youngest godson smile like that to any other before.

"Where are his parents?"

"Who are his parents?"

"Where did you meet him?"

"How did you meet him?"

The questions continued until Sasuke held up a hand to silence his family. "As I said before, his name is Namikaze Naruto, I have no idea who his parents are, he didn't tell me," Itachi was about to interrupt him, thinking that the boy was apart of some sort of conspiracy. (The older Uchiha was always paranoid to a certain degree.) "He's an orphan for all it's worth. He was living on the streets, in an alleyway, and had been for sometime before I spot him while eating lunch today."

The room lapse into silence to let the new information sink in, before Sasuke told the two what had gone transpired earlier in the day. Relaying all the important detail about how he meet Naruto and the condition of his living arrangements, or lack of therefore. He told the two how the blond was polite and considerate, but was more worried about him causing a problem then his own well being. Most importantly, the reason why Itachi and Kakashi even accepted the boy, was how Sasuke talked about the blond. How his words were gentle and caring when describing the boy and how the same words had hardened and rage filled his voice at how Naruto had lived before the Uchiha had come along.

"Alright Otouto, if you know what you're doing," Itachi conceded the new member of Chidori Manor.

Kakashi gave his own approval to with a nod of his head. "Just…don't get hurt Sasuke, that's all I'm asking."

A smile graced the young ravens face at his only family's concern from him. "I won't." _He's my other heart _went unsaid.

* * *

Shi no Tenshi 902


End file.
